


Fun At Work

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith & Gryphon go to work with Crowley for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all SPN related things) do not belong to me.

While Gavin was at school, Crowley decided to bring his wife and youngest son to work with him for the day. He didn’t get to see them nearly as much and missed being away from them. Crowley sat at his desk, glancing up from either working on the latest soul contract or phone call to watch Meredith playing with Gryphon. He smiled proudly, watching his wife and baby interacting. Meredith would move about the room now and again to bring Crowley something and the small child would toddle or crawl happily after her. 

"Mind looking over this for me?" Crowley asked, after a while, holding out a rolled up contract to his wife.

Meredith smiled and kissed him, “Of course”, she giggled when he stole a kiss against her lips and she kissed him back.

Gryphon sat on the floor playing with his blocks and trying his best to stack them and would laugh every time they fell down. He noticed his mother sitting down on the couch but continued his game of stacking his blocks. He noticed his sippy cup was empty and got up, doing his best to keep his balance as he toddled over to his mother. 

"Mamamama", Gryphon garbled as he leaned against his mother’s lap and showed her his cup.

Meredith smiled, glancing up from the long contract she was looking over and kissed his forehead, “I’ll get you more juice, love”, she cooed and took his cup. 

She had finished glancing over what Crowley needed and brought it back over to him, not minding to roll it back up. While she busied herself across the room, Gryphon went over and sat down on the contract. His grey eyes scanning over the funny words and the bright red and black ink. He laughed happily and patted the paper. Crowley chuckled glancing up and noticing his son sitting on the contract. He shook his head and got up from his seat. 

"Darling, I’ll be in the throne room. There’s a few things I need to care of", Crowley told Meredith.

Meredith turned and went to nod at him. She noticed, as her husband left the room, Gryphon sitting on his contract and enjoying the ride along. She shook her head, chuckling to herself. Sipppy cup in hand, she darted off after her husband and son. Gryphon sat on the long contract, giggling and smiling happily at the fun game he and daddy were playing. Of course, he didn’t know it wasn’t a game but he thought it was fun regardless. He glanced up and saw his mother following them and waved his small hands at her. Meredith just smiled and waved back. Crowley was well aware his son was getting a free ride and glanced over his shoulder. He watched as his wife handed their son his sippy cup before coming to his side. 

"Someone wants to help daddy out today", Meredith laughed as she joined her husband’s side a minute later and took his arm. 

"I see that", Crowley smiled at her, "Enjoying his princely duties already and he’s only a year old".

Meredith shook her head, “Now I wonder who he takes that after”, she teased playfully.

"Well, he’s definitely adorable, like his mother", Crowley grinned at her, kissing her affectionately. 

They reached the throne room a moment later and Crowley stopped so Meredith could pick up Gryphon. She carried him over and sat down with him in her lap. Crowley seated himself beside her and leaned over, cupping her chin and kissing her lightly against her lips. He then placed a kiss against Gryphon’s forehead, ruffling his fluffy dark hair. Gryphon reached up and just brushed his father’s scruff with his fingers, giggling because it felt funny on his fingers. He then leaned back against his mother, sipping his juice. Crowley smiled, returning to looking over the contract in his hands. 

"Dadadada", Gryphon remarked, squirming a little and leaning over to his father with his arms stretched out. 

Meredith chuckled and turned to her husband, “Sweetie, why don’t I do that for you. You’ve been working all day on it”, Meredith insisted gently, smiling. 

Crowley couldn’t bring himself to argue that she shouldn’t have to do any work whatsoever and he took Gryphon while she continued doing his work. Gryphon started to play with his father’s tie as demons started coming in and out of throne room, updating their king on crossroad deals and such. One of the demons had a hellhound with them and this caught Gryphon’s attention. He was used to Growley and Juliette but wasn’t usually around other hounds. The small child slipped out of his father’s grasp and toddled over to the big dog. The hellhound stepped forward and sniffed the child. The hound suddenly became utterly tame and wagged it’s tail and laid down on the floor as Gryphon smiled and patted its’ head. 

"Doggy", Gryphon garbled, sounding out the word. 

Meredith and Crowley exchanged glances and smiled at each other. The demons in the room looked confused as they stared at the dog and the child and then back to the king and queen.

"Sir. Um", one demon stated, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Maybe I should have my son train the hounds", Crowley said. 

Meredith stood up and went over to her son and knelt down next to him, patting the hellhound on the head as well. She smiled at her son, “he’s a good boy, huh sweetie?” She asked.

Gryphon just smiled. Crowley burst out with laughter at the confused demons around them. They’d never seen this before. Though, some were watching the redhead and her child a little too closely. Crowley threw glares at them in case any of them got any ideas. The crossroads demon and its hellhound left after a while and Meredith picked up her son and returned to her seat. Gryphon became distracted again by the giant rolled up contract his mother had. 

"If that’s all the news you have, I’d like some privacy with my family", Crowley stood up and waved his hand, gesturing for the demons to leave.

Once they’d left, he turned and smiled, picking up his son and sitting him down in his chair on the throne. Gryphon leaned back with his sipppy cup and drank his juice, eyes looking around the big room. Meredith stood next to Crowley and rested her chin on his shoulder, her fingers in his short hair. He turned to his wife and slipped his arm about her waist. 

"Thank you", He murmured against her cheek.

"What for? I should be thanking you", She told him, quirking an eyebrow at him, touching his face. 

"For you. For our son", Crowley replied, grinning and kissing her gently, pulling her into his arms.

The two kissed passionately and Meredith leaned against his chest, turning her gaze to her son as Crowley played with her curls. He kissed her forehead and then smiled down at their small child. Gryphon was oblivious to them and happily shook his sippy cup, watching the juice foam and make bubbles. His parents chuckled softly at watching him play and just enjoying himself.


End file.
